


The Glenning

by kornevable



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, this is a shitpost but it's also kinda serious but it's still a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Glenn Fraldarius and Glen from Grado meet.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius & Glen (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Glenning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is very much something that shouldn't be taken too seriously, but it was really fun to write haha

There are two paths in front of him despite the fact he’s walking in an empty, white void: on the left, a wooden board is labeled “eternal rest”, while on the right there are some scratches that used to be words, maybe, but Glenn can make out “wait”. So he goes on the right.

He walks for a while, deep into whatever this place is, until he opens a door. Behind it is a room just as empty, but there are chairs lined against what could be a wall, and weapons scattered on the floor. Glenn raises an eyebrow at the blonde man in red armor sitting with a lance in hands, staring at him like he’s a ghost.

“So there are still people coming here,” the stranger says, somberly.

“Well, people die every day,” Glenn retorts.

Since he doesn’t have plans and this path has something to do with waiting, Glenn picks up an iron lance and gives it a few swings. The weapon looks very real.

“Can we die a second time if we get stabbed by those weapons?”

“Do you want to find out?” The man sounds calm and collected, the kind of person Glenn doesn’t have a good read on.

“I think I died impaled by a lance, and it fucking hurt, so I’ll pass. You want to spar?”

Glenn jerks his chin towards the lance still in the man’s hands; judging by his posture and his gaze, he looks like someone used to fighting. And, well, the armor is a dead giveaway.

“I’m Glenn, by the way.”

This elicits the first emotion in the man since Glenn arrived, surprise coloring his face as he stares unabashedly. Glenn stares back.

“What, am I too good looking for my name?”

“I’m also Glen.”

“What?”

“My name is Glen. G-L-E-N.”

They stare at each other for what seems like forever. This situation is funny as hell, so Glenn bursts out laughing.

“I’ve got an extra ‘N’ in my name! So, does that mean the world is trying to get rid of guys called Glen(n) because we’re too perfect?”

Glen shakes his head, like he can’t believe he shares a name with someone as weird as Glenn. He rises from his seat, and wow, maybe he should have given a warning about how tall he is.

“Why do you get to be called Glen and be a giant?” Glenn complains with outrage, craning his neck to look directly into Glen’s eyes.

“I’m probably older than you.” Glen shrugs. “You’ve got an extra letter in your name, that’s where the ‘height’ went into. Horizontal height in something intangible.”

“I didn’t die to get insulted by the walking equivalent of a fire torch on a stick. Fight me.”

Both of them are skilled with a lance, and judging by Glen’s moves, he isn’t a foot soldier but he’s still an extremely worthy opponent. But it’s also like watching a fish out of water trying to pretend he’s a human and running among them, and with that thought alone, Glenn decides he’s the better lancemaster. _He_ doesn’t look ridiculous even if he’s not on horseback.

They stop sparring after they gave each other cuts on their forearms and legs, since they don’t know if by bleeding to death they will move onto the next stage of afterlife, or whatever that is. Even if they’re both out of breath and look ready to keel over, Glen won’t sit down, so naturally Glenn won’t either because he doesn’t want to give him the pleasure of looking down at him—more than he already is, at any rate.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Glenn asks. “I died on a battlefield with my king, so I thought that maybe he’ll end up here too.”

Glen stays silent for a moment, then shrugs. “I didn’t think about anything when I chose this path. Maybe I’m waiting for my little brother, but hopefully he won’t die any time soon.”

“Oh, I also have a little brother. The most annoying but cutest kid ever.”

“Most little brothers are, though mine is pretty calm and doesn’t talk much.”

“Okay, I’m starting to think there is a conspiracy against me. You’re tall and get the quiet brother, I’m short and get the crybaby brother. What gives?”

Glen’s lips curve upwards, clearly amused and mocking.

“They are coincidences. Or perhaps the Goddess forgot I existed and you were created with the vague image of me in mind.”

“Now I’m getting offended.”

Glenn snorts and rolls his eyes, unable to take this guy seriously with such nonsense coming out of his mouth. Everyone is unique, that’s what he keeps telling Felix. Just because they are both an older brother and a knight who died in the line of duty it doesn’t mean they’re the same people, or serve the same purpose. That’s only a few common traits.

“Maybe my brother will meet yours and he’ll win in a fight,” Glenn taunts.

“I doubt it, Cormag is just as skilled with a lance as I am,” Glen replies, confident. “I thought we were talking about ourselves?”

“We’re both dead, there’s not much we can do now. So our brothers will have to fight to decide who was the better Glen(n).”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” A pause, and Glen frowns. “Do you think our brothers are going to be alright without us?”

Glenn ponders on the question. “I suppose there are still friends and family around who can help them.”

“Cormag doesn’t have anyone else beside me, I doubt he will take my death well.”

“Nobody takes death well. Felix will cry, surely, but he’ll be fine. He’s strong, you know.”

Glen nods, like he can relate. “Yes, brothers are strong.”

Away from wherever this afterlife dimension is, Felix and Cormag are, in fact, not alright.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a joke or two in there about archetypes.... I hope you enjoyed sjdfn
> 
> / find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)!


End file.
